So Lucky
by Bryan Frost
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico llamado Jack, a quien todos amaban y halagaban sin parar, sin saber que su vida estaba vacía, carecía de sentido, sin saber cuanto odiaba aquella rutina... pero aquel día todo iba a cambiar, porque su vida se volvería perfecta en un sólo parpadeo. /HIJACK, es un One-Shot, Modern!AU, espero que guste :3


_This__is__ a __story__about__ a __boy__named__ Jack…_

Los pajarillos cantaban, como cada mañana, justo a un lado de la ventana de una casa bastante grande; casi una mansión. Dentro vivía un chico de aspecto angelical, con su pequeña hermanita y su madre, quienes se encargaban de ayudarle a mantener esa vida de sueño completa, o al menos eso creían.

"**Beep! Beep! Beep!" **el sonido del despertador logró quitar de su sueño al joven que, tras un par sábanas, dormía plácidamente hasta entonces, sabiendo que con ese sonido, su "perfecta" rutina daría comienzo.

_Early morning, he wakes up  
Knock Knock Knock on the door _

Abajo tocaban la puerta, quizás era alguno de sus amigos que lo esperaba para ir a la escuela; podría ser Hipo, o Mérida, o hasta Rapunzel, alguno de ellos siempre venía por la mañana para acompañarlo hasta la escuela, varias veces llegaban juntos, sonrientes… ¡Sonrientes! Tenía que lavarse los dientes, la cara y las manos, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar? Salió corriendo de su cama y fue directo al baño, el sonido de la puerta en el piso de abajo le dio por entendido que debía apresurarse, ya daban las 7:30 y el camino a la escuela era de 20 minutos, ahora sí que debía correr.

_It's time for makeup (?)  
Perfect smile  
it's who they're all waiting for _

Bajó presumiendo su hermosa sonrisa, mientras la mirada en sus ojos azules no era más que una simple ilusión; Su madre y sus amigos lo miraban, casi halagándolo a cada paso que daba en la escalera, hasta su pequeña hermana sonreía admirada.  
Se sentó en su silla, al lado de su amigo Hipo, quien por la mirada que le lanzaba, sabía que algo andaba mal, mas trató de no darle importancia y tras unas pocas palabras y un par de tostadas con mermelada, ya estaban saliendo para la escuela, y mientras caminaba, seguía escuchando a la gente en la calle decir todo tipo de halagos dirigidos a él.

_They go  
Isn't he lovely  
This Hollywood boy?_

En su mente los halagos no significaban nada, sus ojos resistían el leve impulso que cada vez se hacía más grande, de soltar aquellas lágrimas cristalinas y gritar, pero no… hoy no, ni ningún otro día, no podía arruinar aquella "perfecta" rutina por un par de simples lagrimitas de cocodrilo; Llevó una mano a su cara, posándola levemente frente a sus finos labios para bostezar, tratando de disimular y hacer que se fueran las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos zafiro.  
Y mientras él seguía intentando ocultar aquél pesar, su mejor amigo, Hipo, sólo pensaba en cómo remediar su situación, pues si bien él era el único que sabía de su secreto, no quería que Jack se enojara con él; se mordió el labio inferior, mientras las letras de una singular melodía popular llegaban a su mente:

_"And they say:  
He's so lucky, he's a star  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart  
Thinking:  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then, why do these tears come at night?" _

El día de escuela fue más que normal, todos ellos siguiéndolo, chicas y chicos locos por hablar con él, sólo por estar cerca suyo; y mientras su corazón lloraba dentro suyo, su perlada sonrisa brillaba sin cesar, sin dejar a nadie ver detrás de aquella pared que formaba, todos vivían mencionándole cuán hermosos eran sus dientes, cuán perfecto era su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, que muchos se morían por besar, y él sólo estaba allí, sin decir más que "gracias" por la infinidad de cumplidos que recibía, sin hacer más que caminar por los pasillos buscando que nadie lo viera, para llegar a aquel rincón donde podría respirar finalmente, y hablar con Hip de cualquier cosa, mientras el resto sólo se perdía en su imagen.

_Lost in an image, in her dram  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning  
And she keeps on winning  
But tell me  
what happens when it stops? _

Al llegar a su casa, lanzó su mochila al suelo, abrazó a su madre y a su hermanita y subió sin decir nada a su cuarto, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, perdido en su propio pensamiento mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, incluso antes de abrir la puerta; al sonido del picaporte y un par de pasos dentro, se sorprendió al ver que Hipo estaba esperándolo allí, y al verlo, con los brazos en alto para recibirlo, no pudo hacer más que romper en llanto, quebrando en mil pedazos la falsa imagen que había inventado todo el día, mandando al diablo esa estúpida rutina sin sentido que era su vida, lanzándose a los brazos del chico que lo esperaba sentado pacientemente; pronto sintió unos dedos enredarse en su sedoso aunque picudo cabello, y escuchó el corazón de aquel chico, el único que sabía cómo se sentía cada mañana al despertar, como su mundo se destrozaba al ritmo de su propio andar.

_They go  
Isn't he lovely  
This Hollywood boy?_

And they say,  
He's so lucky, he's a star  
but he cry, cry, and cries in his lonely heart  
thinking:  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
then, why do these tears come at night? 

— Ya, Jack… todo está bien… — Las suaves palabras no podían lograr que sus ojos dejasen de llorar, sus lágrimas mojaban la mano de su amigo, quien las limpiaba con cuidado y cariño, casi como si fuese a romperse al tacto, y en lo único que lograba pensar era por qué por una vez no tenía las fuerzas para decirlo, para gritar al mundo que lo estaban dañando, que con cada día que pasaba, se debilitaba más, que con cada falsa sonrisa, su vida se alejaba más y más… **"Qué suerte que te tengo aquí conmigo… tú eres el único que sabe siempre qué decir… a veces me pregunto si tendré el valor de decirte cuán importante eres para mi… cuánto te amo… pero creo que…" **  
_  
__—Isn't he lucky, this Hollywood boy?—_ La voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aquella voz tan dulce en su oído, aquellas manos tan suaves acariciando sus mejillas, haciéndolo mirar directo hacia aquellos bosques profundos que eran sus ojos, tan verdes, tan brillantes, tan hermosos. — _He's so lucky, but why does he cry? __If there's nothing missing in his life, Why do these tears come at night? _

— ¿Q-Qué..? — Y al sentir finalmente aquellos finos, dulces, suaves labios sobre los suyos, cada trozo de cristal roto de su vida volvió a ser, se perdió en la suavidad de aquel hipnotizante vaivén, pronto comenzó a dejarse llevar, sin importarle ya si había dejado la puerta abierta, si alguien los veía, si su rutina se interrumpía, poco lo importó todo aquello, porque a partir de ese momento, su vida se volvió perfecta, y de ese sólo y pequeño contacto, sacó el valor para finalmente decir esas palabras que tanto había esperado un oportunidad para decir. — Te amo…

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios del chico de pecas, las palabras que Jack quería oír, "Yo también te amo, tonto", y soltó otra pequeña risa, y con esa risa llegó otro beso, y a ese le siguieron más, ¿Quién diría que tras tanto tiempo de sufrir internamente tras una máscara de perfección, su vida finalmente se volvería lo que siempre fingió ser?  
Cada mañana, cepillaba sus hermosos dientes, lavaba aquel bello rostro y bajaba, brillando como nunca antes, porque había encontrado lo que tanto le faltaba, aquella persona con la que compartir su imperfección, y convertirla en todo lo contrario, en la más perfecta de las mañanas, en el más perfecto día, en la vida más perfecta que se pueda imaginar. 


End file.
